Untitled
by symbolica
Summary: just read it, please? puppy eyes yeah and btw. it's a yukixtohru fic


**The endless fights **

It was a chilli, dark, winter night, when Kyo was walking back home. He had a rough day at the dojo, with his 'father'. He was deep in his thought, and didn't hear the sound near by him.

At the same time in the near of a little garden, Yuki was telling his plan for the next year to a really anxious girl, Tohru. ".. But are you sure that the strawberries will survive over the winter?" asked Tohru worried. "But Honda-san.. I thought that you would know that, strawberries would grow every year after you have planted them." answered Yuki with a smile. They were having a great time together, but suddenly. Couch, couch Quickly Tohru turned towards Yuki. " Sohma-kun, are you alright?" Yuki stopped couching and said:" Yes Honda-san. I'm all right, but maybe we should.." Steps, steps.. " Honda-san, hush." Said Yuki to quiet her down. They listened carefully at the steps, and Tohru immediately had thousand of images of who or what that could be. " Sohma-kun, could it be possible that it would be a molester?" asked the girl terrified. " Well, I don't know, but let's find out." Responded Yuki. He quietly stood up and started walking towards the noise keeper. Yuki didn't see the face of the unknowing person, but he could recognise that the person was a male. He jumped and knocked him down.

At the same time past out. " Damn what was that?" He opened his eyes almost immediately. " Oy.. What!! Kuso nezumi, get the hell off of me!!!" yelled a really pissed cat. " Baka neko?.. What are you doing here scaring defenceless schoolgirls?" yelled Yuki back. " Are you including yourself with it?" asked Kyo annoyed by that question. A hard pounce and Kyo flew a couple of meters away. " Don't you ever mention that again!!! Did I make myself clear?" He didn't ever bother to wait for an answer. Instead he walked back to Tohru saying that it was only Kyo and that they would meet when they're home.

Kyo was really mad at Yuki, but he was used to their endless fights, where Yuki won and he lost.. Or was he? He ran almost the whole way home just to find himself on the roof, of the house he was living in with his older, perverted cousin Shigure, annoying cousin Yuki and the classmate girl, who had became a good friend to every Sohma, except Akito, Honda Tohru.

"Sohma-kun?" "Yes Honda-san?" responded the 'prince'. "Have you ever been in love.." Yuki blushed. He didn't wait for that kind of question. " I mean.. You don't have to tell me, It was just me being curious." Added the girl with an innocent smile. " Yes." Answered Yuki politely. " May I.." she couldn't finish her sentence, because he didn't let her. Instead he just said. " It is you." He wasn't red. He didn't blush. He was just calm, calm as a rock. Just something she had expected for. " Me, but why? I'm nothing that could give you any satisfaction." Said the girl. " You don't understand, Honda-san. You are the only one who had accepted me for the real me." Answered the boy a bit sad. They continued their walking in silence.

"Why am I feeling this way? Yes, of course, I am tired of our fighting, but what can I do?" he wondered for himself. Suddenly he could hear some noise.

"Sohma-kun.. I hope you're not disappointed, but I have to think of this over the night. Demo, Thank you for being honest towards me, with your feelings, and I'm sorry if I made you feel uneasy with my question." She smiled, took a few steps towards Yuki, went on her tiptoes and gave him a slight kiss on the cheek. He bowed after that and wished her a good night and went into his room.

" Hmm, what was that all about?" asked the cat himself. Then he raised, went down from the roof and made his way to his own room.

At the same time in another room. " Why did I tell her, it was her? Am I really that stupid? She would never want to be with me, although she said that she wasn't worth it." He laid in his bed and soon fell asleep. The only female in this house, who happened to have her room right next to his, was full asleep dreaming, thinking of a way to tell the prince, her prince how she felt.

Lol, this wasn't great, and it's a fic I wrote maybe a year ago. But yeah, here it is.

hope you'll like it.

love - symbolica


End file.
